


gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom

by canonically_soulmates



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonically_soulmates/pseuds/canonically_soulmates
Summary: so, you know how in 'royals' lorde says 'we crave a different kind of buzz'?it's pretty much just that
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 35





	gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> just a tiny little fluffy scene for my magic boys  
> please no wayward son spoilers in the comments thank you

“I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies... - what does that mean?” Baz asked while they were trying to make brownies in the kitchen and Simon’s ‘2010s nostalgia’ YouTube playlist was playing in the background.

Simon chuckled at that, _surely Baz knows this, the smartass,_

“It’s like, she learned that stuff from the movies and not real life because she’s not rich.” he said, licking his chocolate-covered fingers after pouring the batter into the pan and evening it out a bit.

Baz nodded, took the pan and put it in the pre-heated oven, while Simon washed his hands.

“How long is it supposed to be baking?” Baz asked, undoing his ‘kiss the chef’ apron. He barely did anything that could stain his fancy shirt anyway, but he insisted on wearing it.

“About 30 minutes, according to Allison.” Simon said, getting closer to Baz and wrapping his arms around his neck, “We could...”, he winked.

“We could,” Baz exaggeratedly winked back, causing them both to burst out laughing, “But Penny could come any moment.”

“She should be here in an hour!” Simon protested, curling his fingers in Baz’s hair and pulling him into a kiss.

“She’s always early!” Baz pulled back to blurt out, then went right back to lightly nibbling on Simon’s lower lip.

“I’ll text her to not be early.” Simon said and moved his hands across Baz’s shoulders and torso and started undoing the buttons on his silk floral shirt.

Simon would often catch himself thinking about his life nowadays, how happy he was and how grateful he felt for it. His thoughts were along the lines of _wow I’m truly living the dream right now, living with the boy I love and who loves me and we get to wake up together and go to sleep together and I get to kiss him wow. _And now again, upon hearing Lorde sing _’we’re better than we’ve ever dreamed’,_ he suddenly became aware of how truly blessed he was.__

____

____

_Baz is kissing me in our kitchen and everything smells and tastes like chocolate and our friends are coming over and Lorde is playing and we are kinda slow dancing to it now and everything is perfect._

Then he remembered the lyrics and smiled to himself mischievously before grabbing Baz’s hips, pulling him closer and singing along with Lorde then bursting out with:

“I crave a different kind of Baz!”

They burst out laughing and Baz tried to roll his eyes, but his smile made it look too cute to convey any faux annoyance.

They laughed in each other’s arms for a while, which then slowly blended into kissing again and Simon pulling Baz toward their bedroom, taking his shirt off, unzipping his jeans and pushing him on the bed. Simon took his sweater off and climbed on top of Baz, cradling his face and kissing him slowly, lightly grinding their hips together.

Rihanna’s voice was quietly echoing through the apartment with “Shine bright like a diamond...” and Baz remembered to gently push Simon away for a moment and say: 

“Text Penny!”


End file.
